Claiming Sang
by Aggele Mou
Summary: North ends up with pink hair after a revenge tactic from Luke, then hell breaks loose, in this first chapter of Claiming Sang.
1. Chapter 1

She's Mine!

Sang knew something was wrong the moment she heard North angry voice at the front of Uncle's restaurant. Yet again, North was always angry. The voices grew louder as they neared the kitchen where she was at. The door burst open to Luke, Silas, and the very pink and black striped head of North.

"I can't fucking believe you dyed my hair fucking pink just because I took your job! You should've fucking thanked me, you asshole. But now, now it's war and once I get a minute alone with you, you're… fuck". His gaze swept over me sitting on the counter biting my lip to keep from smiling then quickly over to Gabriel washing dishes. "Don't you fucking say a word" he grumbled at him. I had to give props to Gabriel for holding it in so long, but the second the shock wore off he burst out laughing.

"I can't breathe-" he got out before North punched him in the gut. "Hey! I wouldn't punch the guy who's about to fix your hair, I might dye it purple or something." He started laughing again, hysterical. "God when Luke told me...I couldn't… fucking believe it. Oh my god maybe we should just keep it". At this point I couldn't keep my laughter from coming out any longer. I giggled beneath my hand trying to control myself.

"Oh fucking great, you too." His gaze scanned me and then swung back to Gabriel. "You better fix this or I'm killing him. Not that I wasn't before, but if you don't I'm going to revive him and do it again."

"But Noorrth" I started as I climbed off the counter to further examine his hair, "I kinda like it, well maybe not for you-" I giggled as I ran my hand across the pink stripes "-but I want some. Do you have any more dye, Luke?" North grumbled at me and Luke opened his mouth to respond when Gabriel interrupted. He was so angry he could barely get out the words.

"If you...even fucking… think of… dyeing your beautiful hair I will kick… your god damned perfect ass!" He placed himself in front of Luke as if to avoid my eye sight from the bad influence. He pointed at Luke, "Give it to her, and I will kill you." He looked so dead serious that everyone's laughter immediately dried up.

"Uhh Gabriel, I was just kidding. I would never do anything um to my hair without your permission". I started suddenly shy behind him. He spun around and stared at me.

"Good because this hair-" he picked up a strand, "this is mine".

"It's not FUCKING YOURS!" North bellowed. I jumped back on my heels. I couldn't believe they were all overreacting like this. And they actually all seemed mad at each other. "If she wanted to dye her whole fucking body pink she could if she wanted to!" North continued while Gabriel looked like he was about to explode.

"You know I didn't mean it like THAT". A silent communication seemed to take place between them and I wondered what he meant. Maybe North thought Gabriel was being possessive of me. But why? They always used to tease him about it before, so what was the big deal now? And then I realized why everyone was so upset. When Gabriel had said it this time, he hadn't had a smile on his face. He was being serious. Gabriel sighed as he looked towards the ceiling " You know what? I can't work today. Tell Uncle I have this condition called 'Not doing whatever the hell North wants all the time'." He slipped off his apron, threw it on the sink, and stormed towards the door.

"Gabriel…" I started suddenly feeling bad for what I had just been a part of. He stopped before exiting and without turning around mumbled to me to not touch my hair. He left then and I could hear the sound of the restaurant door slamming behind him.

"See North, it's not just me, you're always pissing people off" He smiled as he said it as if trying to rid the room of tension but it had the opposite effect. Without a second to spare, North turned on Luke and punched him in the face, right on his left cheek. I gasped and as he brought up another fist I moved my hand to stop it. Silas swiped me around the waist before I could get within reach and held me against his chest. He shouted at North to control himself and then looked down on me.

"Never put yourself between a fight, Sang. You could get hurt, especially with one that includes North. He's not as cute and cuddly as he looks on the outside you know." I looked up at Silas and gently smiled. Cute, cuddly, and North didn't belong in the same sentence. Luke was glaring at North, probably thinking about his options of whether or not he wanted to punch North back. He must have decided on the latter because he turned towards the freezer to retrieve an ice pack. North was breathing heavily but actually looked ashamed for a second. The look faded away and he replaced it with a poker face, "I'm going to go fucking dye my hair" he glanced at me before he left as if to see my reaction and I quickly looked down. North hadn't scared me then but I didn't want him to think I was okay with him hitting Luke. I wondered what had Luke done to deserve the punch or better yet what North had done for Luke to get upset.

Silas was squeezing me from behind as I thought. "Aggele mou, do not worry, they always do this" I could feel his smile behind me, "Luke always gets North back for the punch too. Sometimes I think Luke knows the best revenge." He chuckled behind me and let go. He pressed his lips to the top of my head and kissed briefly before turning to grab an apron. I hopped back onto the counter to resume cutting the strawberries. I was just popping one into my mouth when Luke returned. He paused for a second watching me and then grinned mischieviously. He hid it from Silas when he had to pass him to get to me.

"You know what strawberries taste great with?" He didn't wait for my answer instead shoving a jar of Hershey's chocolate towards me. I dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and bit into it. "Yumm" I said around my chewing. The kitchen door opened again to North and his Uncle. His Uncle shook his head at us and retreated to the grill to cook some orders. "Try not to eat all the ingredients or we will have nothing to make the food for the people who are actually buying it.

"Sorry Uncle, Sang just didn't have dinner and she looks like she's starving." I rolled my eyes at his way of putting the blame on me and then saw the same grin from earlier cross his face. He handed the jar of chocolate to me and dug around for a spoon. After dipping his spoon in the jar he slowly ate the chocolate and then reached in again for another spoonful. Around me I noticed Silas looking at Luke with furrowed eyebrows. North had stopped whatever he was doing as well to glance up over at us. "Sang-" Luke started bringing my gaze back to him. "Do you want some?" He smiled at me in a way that didn't allow me to say no.

"Uh sure" I said just as he put another spoonful into his mouth, obviously pleased with my answer. I started to roll my eyes at the trick of him offering me and then eating the food himself when he moved closer to me. In one swift move Luke had placed his lips over my own and gently pried my mouth open with his tongue. In the next moment I tasted chocolate. I was so shocked I stayed frozen beneath him, not understanding what was going on. "Get the FUCK off her now!" North shouted. I had never heard him so angry. Luke brought his mouth up from mine and turned to smirk at North. "Don't tell me what to do to MY girlfriend." At that statement all hell broke loose as some would say. North tackled Luke to the ground, and Silas looked as if he wanted to cheer North on, but turning to see Uncle's face decided to split them apart. Flying fists were everywhere and it seemed like Silas had got included into the fight through a punch to the nose. I didn't know where to look or how to help. I peeked a glance at Uncle and he was walking around the kitchen to stand before the shuffle, shaking he was so angry. "Stop this, this instant!" He yelled. The boys immediately recollected themselves and stared at Uncle. I had thought Mr. Blackbourne's glares were scary. Uncle's glare was like scrubbing ice across my spine. "All of you get the hell out, and call in some replacements because I am done" When the boys didn't move, Uncle shouted even louder, "NOW!". Even I scurried out of there as fast as I could. The boys were all tense with each other. A little angry myself I stared into space as the boys called their replacements. Collectively, I heard "She's going with me". Great, now the boys were going to fight about who was going to take me home. I sighed down towards my shoes, but they all heard it. I blushed slightly, but then gained confidence when I remembered what had just happened. "I'm just going to walk home...by myself." They all looked shocked and stared at me open mouthed. I went around them and walked out the restaurant. I knew I shouldn't be mad at the boys, but at the same time I was. I mean using me to get back at North for something was not cool with me. I had never kissed Luke before and he wanted our first kiss to be part of his little act of revenge! Even North and Silas had bothered me with their overprotective nature. I was wondering what I should do to fix the problem and then remembered the one person I could talk to about the other boys, who could help me. I smiled and dialed Mr. Blackbourne. He answered on the second ring.

"Can you come pick me up?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, need some inspiration and ideas. If anyone wants me to write about an event happening to Sang with the boys, other characters, or made up characters, just tell me and I will. I really want to write but I am at a blank. Help please! :(**

Part 2

I was sitting in the car with Mr. Blackbourne slowly tapping away on my thighs in anxiety. He stared straight ahead and had yet to ask me what was wrong. I couldn't help but to think I had made a bad decision in calling him. "Miss Sorenson" he asked in his stiff formal "teacher" voice. "What was…" he stopped having been interrupted by the ring of a cell phone. He glanced over at me before answering and seemed in indecision. At the last minute he answered the phone, right when I thought it would stop ringing. I may have been in Dr. Green's Japanese class, but when Mr. Blackbourne starting speaking in Japanese rapidly I was lost by the first word. While he was speaking I began to think back to what happened at the diner. Did I really want the boys to get in trouble over something like that? Perhaps I was overreacting. I was deep into my thoughts when Mr. B ended the call with a sigh. "Academy?" I asked. He dipped his chin in acknowledgment and turned his piercing grey eyes on me. "We have work to do, I suppose our discussion will have to wait." He said then continued looking at the road. "We?" I asked. He seemed amused but I only caught this by his millimetre smile, "Yes, now what is your shoe size?"

3 hours later I was dressed in a soft pink knee high dress with a sweetheart neckline. I had on matching silver heels that were in (If anyone wants to know) a size seven. I was fidgeting with my gown slightly as I walked up the marble steps to an enormous mansion, yet not quite as big as Victor's. Before Mr. Blackbourne knocked on the door he turned and placed my hand on him arm. He cleared his throat a little before speaking, "Miss Sorenson…" For once in the entire time I've known him, I saw him actually uncomfortable. I can't say I really liked it. "If you would, I would prefer you call me Owen, just for tonight. We need to be seen as being..._close_ with each other for lack of better words. I nodded my head in understanding and watched silently as Mr. Bla err Owen greeted everyone. It had to be hours that passed by just nodding my head and walking around before a clinking was heard around the room and everyone was told dinner was served. I followed Owen into the room and sat to the left of him. I heard a slight dinging and looked over as Owen frowned at his phone. "Miss Sorenson, understand that the boys have to complete Academy assignments with others from other groups sometimes. This is not always by choice." He looked at me expectantly as if expecting me to be distraught. "Okay, why…" He interrupted me before I had a chance to finish and gestured to the door. "I just don't want you to be upset over something you do not understand.". There standing at the door was Victor, dressed in an expensive suit looking stunning as always. Practically stitched to his arm was a model. Skinny as a stick, blonde, with piercing blue eyes, and a killer smile, I watched as she went up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Victor's cheek. I was ready to start seething in my seat when I remembered that Victor was not my boyfriend, I had no claims, and I forgot the rest of the reasons as I heard Victor laugh at something the model said. He glanced around the room and even though I knew he knew I was there he never met my eyes. He sat down beside me and placed his date next to him. Ever the gentlemen he even made sure to pull out her chair first. I couldn't help but frown at my plate and knew out of the corner of my eye Owen was watching me, disappointed I'm sure.

Her name was Mary Anne. Oh and by the turn of the conversation I am absolutely positive she is a model for Vogue none the less. As she babbled on and on, I noticed Owen in the mid of a conversation. "So how long have you been involved with this petite blonde over here. She looks like an angel." said a man across the table. I wasn't even touching them but I sensed Owen's and Victor's whole body stiffen. Owen slowly cut a piece of his steak, taking his time. "Just a couple of months now."

"Oh and do tell what family you come from?" The random man was looking at me waiting for an answer. I had nothing. I was even at a loss for words. Everyone was watching too which was just great. "Hoswitts." Owen quickly said, "Samantha Hoswitts."

"Never heard of them." the man said with a smirk.

"Well you must not get out much then, I don't know what else I can tell you." Owen said and this time everyone could hear the irritation in his voice. Luckily the subject was dropped and when dinner was over everyone moved out to the main foyer. "SAMANTHA!" I heard a very feminine screech say, "WHEREVER DID YOU GET THAT DRESS?" Great girl talk and I probably wasn't even considered a girl. "Um, I actually don't know, I just threw it on." She laughed as though I made a joke when in actuality I was being serious. I nodded my head at her and before I knew it she dragged me off to the bathroom. "Oh Sam, can I call you Sam? I am so frightened." She was being so dramatic I could barely contain my giggles. I had to cough before I could answer, "Why's that?"

"Well…" She leaned in, "Can you keep a secret?" I simply nodded my head and looked off wishing I was back with Owen. "IthinkImaybepregnant" She didn't just say what I think she said. Oh please no. "Victorr's?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth. She nodded her head enthusiastically with a grin. Oh my god, I was seeing black I was afraid of passing out, "Perhaps we should go back, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me" She smiled at me happy I would comply. Like hell.

I drove back in the car with both Blackbourne and Victor. I was seeing red now completely angry, tired, and upset. All my emotions got the best of me. Blackbourne had asked something along the lines of what happened earlier today and I just snapped. "What happened! Luke kissed me to get back at North for hitting him or something. Then everyone was being way too overprotective of me today, North's hair is PINK and I was told I'm not allowed to dye it pink EVER, I was told today by Silas to always just watch a fight instead of help, OHH and to top it all off, I found out that Victor's GIRLFRIEND is PREGNANT! But make sure not to tell anyone because its supposed to be a happy surprise." Victor's face in the back was paler than the moon. Mr. Blackbourne glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, "Why is North's hair pink?" he asked calmly. Wrong answer.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF EVERYTHING I SAID, take me home now." I couldn't look at his stupid little I'm always calm and fine face one more time because if I did I would try to punch him in that face. Mr. Stupid Pants had the nerve to chuckle under his breathe which was the last straw. I opened my car door and proceeded to swing my leg over when he stopped the car. "Miss Sorenson, calm down, everything is fi…" . Okay no that was the last, last straw. I swung at him blinded and proceeded to punch his chest as hard as I could. He was so surprised it took him a minute to grab my hands, place me back in the seat, and lean over me. "Are you done?" He merely raised an eyebrow, but I could tell he was surprised by my actions. Victor was peeking over the seat reaching for me looking like he just woke up from dreamland, "Mr. B, she didn't mean it, I swear!" He looked scared for me and no wonder why, Mr. B was deadly calm. Mr. Blackbourne was looking at Victor, his face blank again. "I'm not going to hurt her" There was a twitch in his jaw. Victor rolled his eyes and responded by saying "Please the last time someone hit you, they were never seen again" He instantly regretted it a second later when Mr. B punched him in the face. Victor was knocked out cold and I just watched. Back to his calm self, Mr. Blackbourne put his seatbelt on and started the car again after making sure my door was closed. "Put your seatbelt on." That was a command. My hands were shaking, "You just punched Victor."

"I realize, Miss Sorenson, I was quite frustrated, shall we continue on towards Nathan's house I already called a family meeting there when you first called me today. We drove the rest of the way to Nathan's and Mr. Blackbourne explained how Victor's "girlfriend" was Academy and trained to make people jealous. "She wasn't actually pregnant, she just wanted to see how you would react." This whole time I didn't say a word, barely listening. Now I understood why the boys were so scared of Mr. Blackbourne, he had a temper probably worse than North's.

Victor's body was pulled into Nathan's living room along with the other 8 other boys. Uneasy glances were shifted at Mr. B and Kota squished me on his lap as soon as everyone was settled. He was mumbling things under his breathe and I realize now, counting. When Dr. Green saw Victor knocked out, he started laughing, hysterically. "Control yourself, I am not in the mood." Mr. Blackbourne was on his phone tapping. Everyone else was quiet and Dr. Green sighed. "Come here Pookie, what did you do to Owen to make him flip his switch, you can tell me." He was still grinning. Numbly I walked to him. "Look Owen, you have her all freaked out, poor girl making her think you are the big bad wolf. Mr. Blackbourne was glaring at Sean, "I didn't plan on punching Victor, it was a reflex." I couldn't take it anymore, "You can't just punch someone in the face!" I shouted.

"Oh but it is okay to punch someone repeatedly on the chest in frustration." He locked his eyes on mine and I nearly died on the inside. "Uh sorry" Like a rocket, Sean was set off again in laughter. "You punched grumpy pants over here. Sweetie I couldn't be more proud." He was beaming at me and wiping happy tears from his eyes. The other boys were stock still looking from Mr. B to me and then back again. Mr. B cleared his throat. "Well now that that's said, why don't we discuss punishments." He looked back at his phone tapping again as if expecting something. Sure enough the room erupted. There were mixtures of "You can't punish her!" "Are you fucking kidding me?" "It had to have been an accident." and finally, "Sang just apologize please." I looked them all in the eyes and then turned my best North glare over at Mr. Blackbourne. "Okay first of all, it wasn't an accident, I'm not kidding you, and I am not apologizing. Owen was being a jerk." I could have blew up a country with the pin I just dropped. Owen sat up so fast I began to wonder if he was inhuman. I was studying my nails not looking up and the room was quiet. "I was not...being a...jerk." He actually sounded flustered. I raised my eyebrows at him to check if he was being serious, "Sounded like a jerk to me." I responded. "Listen," I stood up, "Why don't you all have a little talk maybe get your voices back, and I am going to sleep, it's been a long day for me. With that I walked out of the room. I bet the boys weren't expecting that kind of backbone in me.


End file.
